vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
National Heroes
[[Archivo:National_Heroes.png|thumb|300px|National Heroes Ilustrada por Ningen-Plamo]]National Heroes (Héroes Nacionales) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Vamos a difundir el significado de la paz y la libertad .. con ¡FUERZA!"'' Intérpretes: Avanna, Sonika y GUMI Música y Letra: Ady S Ilustración: Ningen-Plamo *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Traducida al Español por Matu Lazo289152. Inglés= Forward,forward my soldiers Take them down With the power of thousand suns Let them fall With their empire Destroy,this city of illusion Break these walls down And take away their throne Their eyes won't see the obvious Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Conquer,conquer everything Let them see The power of a thousand suns Let us build Our new empire Destroy,destroy the invaders And show the people of the states Our victory Our glory will live forever Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land Protecting our motherland Spreading the words of love From the east to the west That's the sacrifice of our National Heroes The saviors of our land |-| Español= Adelante, Adelante mis soldados Acaben con ellos Con el poder de mil soles Dejen que caigan Con su imperio Destruir, esta ciudad de la ilusión Romper estas paredes hacerlas caér Y quitarles su trono Sus ojos no verán lo obvio La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra Conquistar, conquistar todo Hacerles ver El poder de mil soles Edifiquemos Nuestro nuevo imperio Destruir , destruir a los invasores Y mostrar al pueblo de los Estados nuestra victoria Nuestra gloria vivirá para siempre La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra La protección de nuestra patria Difundir las palabras de amor Desde el este al oeste Ese es el sacrificio de nuestros héroes nacionales Los salvadores de nuestra tierra Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Interpretada por Sonika Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013